


Headcanon: Shuhei + flustered

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Headcanons, Bleach headcannons, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Anonymous asked: hc for shuuhei getting constantly cat called by his s/o to make him flustered and being teased by the gang™





	Headcanon: Shuhei + flustered

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/182798010553/hc-for-shuuhei-getting-constantly-cat-called-by)

Anon you are MEAN but u know what I agree

 

 

But I can only imagine this happening with a super shameless, no-filter s/o who just doesn’t understand the concept of TMI, instead of ACTUAL cat-calling (which, aside from being gross and unwelcome, is only really done for the benefit of the cat caller’s friends as a stupid male bonding ritual).

The first time it happened, s/o was just minding their own business when lo and behold, a Shuhei appears in the distance. Fresh from a hollow fight in the mortal world, glistening with sweat, clothes ripped, cheeks pink with that Exertion Glow – yes that one. He’s looking mean as FUCK!!! with a sexy ass scowl. The first thing s/o does when Shuhei’s within earshot is yell “TAKE ME NOW” while raking their gaze up and down his body

S/o totally couldn’t help themselves, it was the first thing that came to mind so they just, you know, let it out.

And the way he went BRIGHT HONKING RED and started stuttering is obvi a bonus.

 

Classic hits from the ‘Shuhei’s Oblivious and Perpetually Horny s/o’ album:

  * A low whistle whenever he takes off his shirt
  * “That is a  _nice_ angle, babe” whenever he stoops down to fix his tabi or bends over for any reason
  * And my personal favourite, just going “ **damn.** ” Whenever Shuhei has his back to s/o. 
  * “S/o-chan!” Shuhei will blush. 
  * “You have a good butt, ok?” S/o will explain.



 

Everyone sort of enables s/o because there’s really nothing more fun than making fun of poor Shuhei, but they low-key also know that he could use the constant reminder that he is Appreciated and Desired. So they like to direct s/o’s attention to him when he’s carrying a stack of paperwork, arms flexed. Or they send s/o pics of Shuhei where he’s looking extra good. S/o’s clueless ass will immediately forward them to Shuhei with an accompanying “BABE u need to only wear grey sweatpants from now on at home, makes ur dick look good #MeatMonday”. Shuhei will legit drop his phone from shock.

He’ll eventually talk to s/o about it and they’ll try to keep a lid on it, only  _really_ letting loose when it’s just the two of them or Shuhei’s close friends, never around the rest of the 9th or around his superiors or subordinates, because they’re not an asshole, ok? (Especially not around Kensei, Shuhei would DIE)

But sometimes s/o and Matsumoto get together over  ~~sake~~  (if ur reading this Hitsugaya Taicho, it’s just TEA, OK) to ogle the 9th division on their training exercises.

Matsumoto: “I can’t believe you get to tap that literally whenever u feel like”  
S/o: “ugh neither can I.”  
Both: *clinks their sake cups together*

 

Shuhei slams someone into the dirt, his hand around their neck, and you both take a deeeeeeep drink.


End file.
